


On The Couch

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Sometimes I string a series of prompt asks together to create a short chapter fic.This is one of those times.





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> From 3 separate Tumblr prompts for "Accidentally Falling Asleep On The Couch Together"

When Cat called with a shaking voice and a bit of a weary, desperate tone, Kara didn’t hesitate. She didn’t argue that she was no longer Cat’s assistant and she didn’t offer to pass the message off to Eve.

Instead, she apologized to Alex and Maggie, zipped to Cat’s penthouse to gather the requested items and landed in an alley behind the ambulance bay.

She didn’t stop at the reception desk, but instead made her way to the elevator and pressed 8. Oncology. The word stared at her from the elevator panel, filling her thoughts with worst-case scenarios and causing her stomach to clench unpleasantly.

She stepped off the elevator and found the nearest nurse’s station. She was just about to ask for assistance when a familiar voice called out to her from down the hall. 

“Kara.”

She spun and melted at the sight before her. Cat looked positively wrung out. Her linen pants and wrap shirt looked more comfortable than her usual attire, but it was rumpled and a bit out of place when contrasted to the dark circles that outlined Cat’s eyes and the red of her fingertips where she’d clearly been wringing them together for far longer than even she had realized.

“Miss Grant, hi. I’ve got everything you asked for.” She held up the duffel bag helplessly.

Cat nodded in answer and disappeared into a room. Kara followed.

Once inside the room, Kara found herself schooling her features and slipping back into assistant mode effortlessly. Don’t show emotion. Help Cat. Process later. She flashed a reassuring smile to the curly-headed boy in the bed, who looked up from his tablet and matched her grin.

“Hi Kara.”

Kara looked to Cat, who nodded again, giving her permission to properly greet her son. Kara crossed the room and laid a hand on Carter’s shoulder. “Hi buddy. How ya holdin’ up.”

He shrugged. “I’m okay. Surgery is in a couple hours.” He lowered his voice and crooked his finger to bring Kara closer. She leant over his bed. “I’m really glad you’re here,” he whispered conspiratorially. “She’s super worried, but you’ll be able to calm her down.”

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’ll try.” She ruffled his hair and told him quietly to focus on his game and made her way back to his mother, who was sitting on the tiny sofa by the single narrow window, still looking exhausted and agitated.

With practiced ease, she began caring for Cat the best way she knew how. By treating her symptoms. She unzipped the bag and fished out a Lexapro tablet and a bottled water, handing it over. Cat took the pill without argument or comment. Next she pulled a large ziploc bag full of several provisions from the bag and handed the entire duffle to Cat.

She spoke softly, but with authority. “There are fresh clothes, toiletries and just the basic makeup in here. Go shower. I’ll make you some tea and keep an eye on him. You’ll be done long before the doctors come back.”

“Coffee?” Cat asked hopefully.

Kara smiled. “Not right now. Maybe later. But I brought M&Ms”

Cat chuckled.

They both stood, Kara to run to the galley for hot water, Cat to head for the small bathroom. But before they separated, Cat pulled Kara back by the elbow and into a tight embrace. Kara folded herself around Cat in absolute relief. They both relaxed into the hug, Cat’s face tucking itself into Kara’s neck and arms tight around her waist. One of Kara’s hands held Cat’s shoulder securely, the other cradled the back of her head, keeping her steady even as she felt silent tears land against her thin cotton shirt. Cat didn’t sob, or even cry openly, fully aware of the teenage eyes on them from across the room. “Thank you for coming,” she husked into Kara’s shoulder as she pulled away.

“Anytime. Go.” Kara ordered. And for once, Cat obeyed.

An hour later found the two of them talking quietly as Carter napped. Cat munched her favorite candy and filled Kara in on some of the details. It was a brain tumor, fast-growing but operable. The doctors were optimistic, there would likely be radiation, but not chemo. Carter’s father was making his way back from China as fast as they could. These sorts of operations usually took a couple of weeks to schedule, but an opening came up, and Carter’s diagnosis made him a priority. Cat did cry now. She leaned on Kara’s shoulder and wept in that elegant, hesitant way only Cat could. Kara did her best to stay strong, but she couldn’t help the tears that slid down her own cheeks and into Cat’s hair.

When the doctors came back, Kara left the room. She entered again as Carter was being wheeled from the room. He was upbeat through his fear and Kara walked alongside the bed to reassure him.

“They’re gonna shave my head, Kara. I’m gonna look so badass.”

Kara laughed. “You sure are buddy. Be strong okay. We’ll see you soon.”

“Stay with mom, okay?”

“You got it.” She gave him a solid fist bump and stopped, watching him go the rest of the way to the elevator bank.

She turned back to see Cat in the doorway of Carter’s room, wiping tears from her cheeks.

They were allowed to stay in the room during surgery. A four hour surgery became five and then six. Once an hour, a doctor came in to give them a status update.

Seven hours and twelve minutes after Carter had been wheeled out of the room, Kara was awoken by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Cat’s head was settled comfortably on a pillow in her lap and Kara’s hand instinctively took up its movement, carding gently through blonde curls. 

She looked up to meet the doctor’s eyes and read in his features that there had been a change. She bent forward and whispered, “Miss Grant.” She shook her shoulder just a bit. “Cat.” In a sleepy haze, Cat opened her eyes and a soft smile crossed her features as she looked up at Kara. One manicured hand reached up to stroke Kara’s cheek. “Cat, the doctor’s here. I think he has news.”

Cat sprang up, trying desperately to straighten her hair and rearrange her clothing. She cleared her throat and faced the doctor expectantly.

The doctor smiled. “Carter’s in recovery. We got it all. He’s got a long road ahead, but he’s gonna be just fine.”


	2. Recovery

No chemo, no radiation. Cat cried silently as Carter slept, his head still wrapped in gauze. Kara had left hours ago with the promise to return in the morning. She’d been Cat’s rock throughout this whirlwind ordeal, but duty called and National City needed their hero. She’d left with a kiss to Carter’s forehead and one to Cat’s cheek and she’d taken a tiny bit of Cat’s heart with her. But Cat couldn’t dwell on those distracting thoughts right now. Carter needed all her attention. The surgery had been successful and they’d removed the entire growth, but the location of the tumor and the placement of the surgical incisions had affected Carter’s motor skills and memory.

XX 

They were now two weeks into a three week stint in a rehab center. Carter’s physical and occupational therapists had put him through his paces that day. Five steps on his own that afternoon, right into Cat’s arms had reminded her of the day he’d taken his first steps. She’d cupped his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, just like that rainy morning thirteen years ago. But his comprehension and memory drills that afternoon had been less successful and he was frustrated and grouchy. Cat was trying to be patient, but watching Carter try to feed himself was breaking her heart.

“Let me help you, sweetheart.”

“No! Mom, I can do this!” He gripped his fork in one hand and reached for his knife with the other. “It’s my left hand. I just can’t hold on to my– my–.” He squeezed his eyes shut and searched his mind for the word. Green eyes that matched his mother’s opened and met her own. “My–.” He held the knife up and shook it. The word wasn’t there. ‘The tumor ate it.’ Kara had said once. It made him laugh at the time. Cat doubted he would find humor in it now.

“Aargh!” Carter shouted. He tossed his utensils onto the table with a clang and stood from his chair in an attempt to make it back to his bed, forgetting for the moment that he couldn’t yet walk without assistance. He tumbled to the floor in a heap of useless arms and legs.

“Carter!” Cat shouted, rushing to his side.

Cat’s heart shattered as her beautiful, broken son burst into frustrated, gut-wrenching sobs.

Her own tears spilled over as she gathered him into her lap and let him cry.

The nurse’s call button tethered to his bed was just out of her reach, but someone must have heard her shout, because within moments, Neil, Carter’s favorite nurse, opened the door calmly and, showing no surprise at the scene before him, made his way to the little family on the floor.

Neil lifted Carter effortlessly into his arms and whispered to Cat. “How about the couch, so you can stay close?”

Cat nodded and wiped her eyes. She stood and pulled Carter’s worn copy of Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy from the table by his bed. Neil had settled him comfortably on the couch and his sobs had become silent tears punctuated by the occasional hiccup. The nurse bent over him, gave his heart a quick listen with his stethoscope and checked the dressings on his head. He whispered something that brought a watery smile to Carter’s face. 

Carter snuggled to Cat as soon as she sat down. She draped her arm around him and relished the closeness. Once he was better, this affection would come to an end and her aloof, too-cool teenage son would return. But for now, Cat would pretend he was still her little boy, begging for one more chapter before lights-out.

She kissed the peach fuzz on the top of his head and began to read. “On this particular Thursday, something was moving quietly through the ionosphere many miles above the surface of the planet.”

XX

Kara had meant to come just after dinner, but she had run into a snag with her latest story and was stuck at the office later than she would have liked. She flew as fast as she could to the National City Children’s Hospital and stopped short upon entering Carter’s room.

Curled up together on the sofa were two sleeping Grants. Cat was snoring softly with her head back and blonde curls sprawled across the back of the sofa.

As quietly as she could, she pulled the abandoned book from Cat’s fingers. She woke up slowly and green eyes met blue. Kara laid a finger on her lips and ever-so-gently lifted Carter into her arms. She tucked him into his bed and returned to the couch where Cat had sat up and was rubbing her eyes.

“How is he?” Kara whispered carefully.

Cat sighed. “We had a bit of a rough night.”

Kara didn’t ask for more information. Instead she sat in Carter’s spot on the couch and opened her arms. Cat crawled into them gratefully and Kara willed her heartbeat to slow as she felt the gentle puffs of Cat’s breath on her neck. “We’ll get him there,” Kara whispered into her hair.

“Thank you for being here,” Cat managed before her breath evened and she fell asleep again.


	3. A Toast

“To Carter.” Kara raised her glass of sparkling apple cider and the rest of the room followed suit. Carter rolled his eyes and blushed, but lifted his own glass at his mother’s quiet glare. “For a clean bill of health and a full head of hair.” James ruffled Carter’s floppy curls at the mention of his newly grown hair and he giggled and ducked away.

“Here Here!” The room called in unison and everyone took a sip. Kara’s eyes met Cat’s and her skin erupted in goosebumps where cool hazel eyes swept over her and sparkled with mirth. Cat was happy. She looked relieved and free and full of the life she’s had to fight so hard for over the last few months. The urge to cross the room and sweep Cat into a hug nearly overwhelmed her, but instead she drained her glass and began gathering frosting-coated paper plates, crumpled napkins and empty punch cups in an attempt to get a head start on cleanup and avoid the pang in her chest at Cat’s easy smile.

She tossed an armful of plates and cups into the trash compactor and turned to gather more but found her arms full of gangly teenager. Kara rubbed his back and pulled him away so she could see his face. He was beaming. The shine in his eyes matched his mother’s. Happy, unburdened, free.

“Awesome party, Kara. Thank you so much.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. He was still the shy boy he’d been before all of this. Before surgeries and doctors and physical therapy. Kara was so happy to see him back, she thought she might burst.

“You’re so welcome, buddy. How are you feeling?” She knew he was sick of them asking, but she couldn’t help it. It was almost reflex by now.

Carter rolled his eyes but gave her a half smile. “I’m fine, Kara.”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Kara reached for her bag on the counter. “Supergirl is really sorry she can’t be here today. She’s, um, she’s really proud of you. She said you’re the bravest kid in National City.”

Carter’s smile could have powered the city for a year.

Kara cleared her throat in an attempt not to cry. She dug around in her bag for a moment and pulled out a small wrapped gift. “She wanted me to give this to you.”

Carter tore open the gift just as Cat walked up to the pair. She placed a warm hand on Kara’s arm as she slid past to deposit the cake knife in the sink. Kara took a deep breath and turned her smile on Carter.

“Woah, no way!” Carter exclaimed in that way only teenage boys could ever truly muster.

“Way,” Kara grinned proudly. “Advanced copy. Not even in stores yet.”

Carter turned the newest Supergirl video game over and over in his hands. “Thank you so much, Kara!” He threw his arms around her neck and she squeezed as lightly as she could.

“Thank Supergirl. She really did feel bad she couldn’t be here.”

“Right, Supergirl. Uh, tell her thanks. Can I go play, mom?”

“Sure, sweetie. Go have fun.” Cat’s eyes were locked on Kara, shining with affection, with warmth.

“Yesss! C’mon Luke, let’s go check it out!” Carter and his friend disappeared down the hallway, a few of the other kids followed in their wake.

Kara turned her attention back to cleaning up the mess as laughter filtered in from the adults still chatting in the other room. 

“You’ll spoil him.” The voice startled Kara a bit, even though she was acutely aware of Cat’s presence as she leaned against the kitchen counter sipping from a champagne flute.

Kara tossed another armful of flotsam into the trash. “He deserves it.” She shrugged and rinsed her hands in the sink.

Cat drained her glass and set it on the counter. She pulled Kara from where she was washing the cake knife so she was forced to look at her. “He deserves to get back to a normal life.”

Kara smiled and allowed herself the pleasure of squeezing Cat’s shoulders, unsure if she’d be allowed to do more. “And he will, Miss Grant, after he spends a couple of hours playing a new video game on a sugar high with his friends.”

Cat smiled in spite of herself. “And I suppose I’ll be the one dealing with the aftermath of that long after Supergirl is tucked up in her fortress for the night?”

Kara read the amusement in Cat’s question, but a heavy heat settled between them anyway. Kara had been there through every part of Carter’s surgery and treatment. Cat had to know she wasn’t alone. So, as Cat attempted a joke, Kara felt compelled to affirm her place at Cat’s side. 

“I’ll stay as long as you need,” she whispered, studying Cat’s shining eyes.

Something shifted in Cat’s gaze. An affection, a warmth settled there and Cat reached a slender, gentle hand up to cup Kara’s cheek, which had gone pink at her admission. “Oh, Kara. I’ll never really know how to thank you.”

Kara did smile now, tossing her own joke between them. “No need to thank me ma’am. All in a day’s work.”

Cat sucked in a breath. “God, when you turn on that Supergirl charm.” The hand on Kara’s cheek curled brazenly around the back of her neck. “It’s breathtaking.” Cat pulled them together. Their lips had barely brushed when sirens sounded from the street below.

Kara pulled away and cocked her head to the side. Their eyes met and a sound like a disappointed puppy escaped Kara’s lips.

Cat tugged a bit at the collar of Kara’s shirt and practically growled. “Go, but come back when you’re done.”

XXX

A twelve car pileup kept Kara busy for hours. She flew cars and people to safety, kept roads clear for traffic and rescuers, and flew a woman in labor to the hospital hoping the woman wasn’t truly going to name her daughter Supergirl.

When she was finished she was covered in a thin layer of motor oil and city grime. She supersped through a shower at her apartment, dabbed a couple of drops of the perfume Cat had rejected from a swag bag behind each of her ears and launched herself back out through her open window just as the sun had begun to sink behind the National City skyline.

Cat had left the balcony door open. She’d taken to doing that as Carter had been going through the worst of his therapy so she could come and go at will. The living room was quiet and dark, but the large wall-mounted television was tuned to CCN, which was recounting Kara’s afternoon adventures. Kara surveyed the room and found Cat, curled up on the sofa, sound asleep. She’d never tell Cat, but the soft snores coming from under the mass of blonde curls caused a tidal wave of affection to sweep through Kara from top to toes. 

Cat was feather-light and warm. Her head fell naturally against Kara’s shoulder as Kara lifted her as silently and gently as she could manage. She kept her strides even and quiet on her way up the short staircase towards Cat’s bedroom at the back of the penthouse. She passed Carter’s rec room on her way and smiled at the mess of boys passed out on the floor beneath an epic blanket fort. The empty pizza boxes and soda cans covering the coffee table gave away the evening’s activities. No wonder Cat was exhausted.

She resumed her walk and Cat shifted a bit. Her nose brushed down Kara’s neck softly and Kara swallowed heavily, willing every nerve in her body to calm down so she wouldn’t drop Cat in the middle of her hallway.

“You smell nice,” Cat whispered sleepily and Kara bit back a frustrated groan.

“Stay cool, Danvers,” she told herself aloud and pushed open Cat’s bedroom door.

At her words, Cat’s head lifted from her shoulder. “No need to stay cool, darling. Not when things are just about to heat up.”

Kara froze, taking in the possibility that she’d woken Cat. She looked down at the smiling woman in her arms. Any clever Supergirl comeback died in her throat when confronted with the unguarded, sleep-soaked beauty of Cat Grant. “Cat, I–” She was cut off by the press of Cat’s lips against her own. She sighed into Cat’s mouth and made sure to keep a hold of the woman still tucked safely in her arms. Cat pulled away so Kara continued. “You fell asleep and I was just–” Cat stopped her with another kiss, and Kara couldn’t help but open her mouth to allow Cat entrance. She could taste bourbon and frosting on Cat’s tongue and she found herself craving more. Cat’s hand threaded itself through Kara’s hair and this time as they parted Kara placed a kiss on the tip of Cat’s nose. “You may not be fully awake and I think we should–” A third kiss swallowed her words and was over far too soon.

Kara chased Cat’s retreating lips. “Kara,” Cat breathed.

“Mmm?” Kara placed gentle kisses against Cat’s jaw, reluctant to pull away..

“Shut up,” Cat demanded and captured her lips again.


End file.
